The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Incidents may occur during power on or during normal use or operation of a computing device. The video before occurrence of an incident often include important information for diagnosing and fixing the problem causing the incident. However, the recording of the video before occurrence of the incident may be a complex process that uses much resources of the computing device, and an efficient, cost-effective method of recording the video is needed.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.